


MakoHaru Drabbles

by YukikiKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Inktober 2019, M/M, Me robé los prompts, No sé dibujar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikiKitsune/pseuds/YukikiKitsune
Summary: Pues solo eso, una colección de drabbles MakoHaru sin mucha relación entre ellos, basados en los prompts del inktober 2019





	1. Anillo

Palmeó la bolsa de su pantalón, sintiendo la pequeña cajita y su estómago se retorció de nervios de tal forma que incluso era doloroso. Suspiró y dejó de hacerlo, hacía dos semanas que lo había comprado en un arrebato, y ahora lo cargaba a todas partes.

No estaba arrepentido ni negado a la idea, no había sido simplemente producto de un impulso, era algo que en verdad quería, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. No sabía si aceptaría, quería creer que sí, pero eran jóvenes y Haruka aún tenía una larga carrera por delante. 

Volvió a tantear la bolsa de su pantalón, si lo hacía quería que fuera memorable, algo que ambos recordaran por siempre… aunque si se negaba no estaba seguro de querer recordarlo. Se mordió el labio antes de abrir la puerta del departamento, pensando en que tendría que meter la cajita en la ropa que usaría al día siguiente (así había evitado que fuera encontrado, llevándolo encima todo el tiempo), pero sus pensamientos se olvidaron pronto, Haruka estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a él.  
Una sonrisa suave se instaló en su rostro, con su traje de baño y un delantal Haruka se movía como si bailara mientras movía el cuchillo picando algo en una tabla, en la estufa había una olla hirviendo y desprendiendo un sabroso aroma.

-Tadaima – se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando un pequeño beso en su sien, provocando que su pareja se volteara y le dedicara una ligera sonrisa – Hoy regresaste temprano –

\- Terminamos temprano el entrenamiento – le buscó un pequeño beso en los labios – Y pensé en preparar algo especial para cenar – Makoto era muy paciente con sus locos horarios de entrenamiento y había mejorado mucho en la cocina para poder ayudarle más en casa. 

\- Soy un hombre con suerte – sonrió pegándose un poco más a su cuerpo, olvidando el pequeño paquete que portaba.  
\- Yo también – entrecerró un poco los ojos al sentir algo duro contra su muslo y metió la mano para tantear con curiosidad, bastante seguro que no era una erección - ¿Qué tienes aquí? 

Makoto intentó detenerlo, pero Haruka fue más rápido en meter la mano en su pantalón y sacar la cajita, observándola con ojos brillantes y después a Makoto con duda ¿Era lo que pensaba? La abrió despacio, conteniendo el aliento e ignorando la cara de estupefacción de Makoto por solo un segundo.

-¿Me lo pedirás? – preguntó volviendo a sonreír un poco – Porque quiero que te pongas de rodillas –

Makoto boqueó, Haru siempre sacaba a relucir su lado travieso en los peores momentos, pero no parecía disgustado o asustado, así que eso era ganancia por lo que sabía.

-Yo quería hacerlo especial… memorable – murmuró en voz muy baja, un tanto inseguro.

-Si eres tú será memorable siempre – aseguró sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperando, Makoto ya sabía lo que quería.

Makoto suspiró y se arrodillo, sabiendo lo que él esperaba – Haru ¿Te casarías con migo?

-Si – asintió con entusiasmo Haruka, jalando a Makoto a un beso, la cajita firmemente apretada en su mano, en ella un anillo de plata, sencillo, con un delfín y una orca grabados en su interior.


	2. Idiota

Makoto era un idiota, tan simple como eso, nadie iba nunca a convencerlo de lo contrario. Un idiota sobreprotector y tonto. 

Haruka estaba recostado en su cama, rumiando enojo, se había hecho una pequeña lesión en el tobillo, nada del otro mundo, solo una ligera torcedura cuando se resbaló al  
salir de la alberca, ya lo había visto el doctor, y a pesar de decir que no era serio y que bastaba con un poco de hielo y que descansara el pie. 

El idiota de su novio lo llevó en brazos hasta su departamento y lo dejó con suavidad en la cama, podía ser muy tierno incluso cuando era un idiota, le había puesto hielo y lo dejó con un par de libros mientras iba y compraba algo para la cena.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, esperando por Makoto, renegando por estar en la cama en lugar en la piscina o cocinando, sintiéndose inútil y aburrido.

Idiota, idiota, idiota Makoto que llegaba con dos platillos de caballa que olían de muerte y una libreta de dibujo, ahora ni siquiera podía enojarse con él como quisiera.

Dejó escapar una muy ligera sonrisa, su novio era un idiota sobreprotector, sí, pero era tierno y cuidadoso y de ninguna forma lo cambiaría ni por toda la caballa del mundo.


	3. Cebo

Dicen que para atrapar un pez debes usar una buena lombriz, ¿Qué deberías usar entonces para atrapar a una sirena?

Un pequeño de unos seis años de edad analizaba con cuidado la idea al frente de su caña de pescar, su papá acababa de regalarle la caña y había prometido llevarlo pronto al río a pescar, pero el pequeño Makoto estaba impaciente, además él no quería atrapar un pez, él quería una sirena.

Resopló suavemente, en los libros no decía nada respecto a cómo capturarlas y él en verdad necesitaba atrapar una ¡no era para matarla! De ninguna manera, él solo quería preguntarle que debería hacer para dejar de tenerle miedo al mar y después la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Cruzó los bracitos e hizo un puchero muy frustrado por todo el asunto, le preguntaría a su padre, quería hacerlo él mismo, pero si no había más remedio, su padre lo sabía todo y seguramente él sabría qué clase de cebo debería usar para atrapar a su sirena.


	4. Congelar

Se quedó estático, sus ojos fijos en la figura que rompía el agua, avanzando con fiereza y gracia, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se había detenido a observar a Makoto nadar, lo dudaba, porque entonces no habría podido despegar sus ojos de él.

Todos decían que su figura era hermosa al nadar, pero estaba seguro que no era comparable a la de Makoto, él no tenía esa fuerza.

Estaba fijo, congelado, sus ojos no podían despegarse de Makoto, era una suerte que su turno en el relevo fuera el primero y el de Haruka el último, de otra forma su salida sería tardía, y es que no podía dejar de admirarse de la forma enérgica en que sus fuertes brazos cortaban el agua y como sus piernas largas empujaban el agua como si  
quisiera lanzarla lejos. 

Makoto tocó y regreso y Haruka continuaba sin moverse, sus ojos azules fijos en la figura que avanzaba hasta tocar el punto de salida, justo al momento en que Nagisa se lanzaba al agua para hacer el mismo recorrido en su propio estilo. 

Parpadeó como si se hubiera roto un hechizo y estiró una mano para ayudar a Makoto a salir del agua, y hubiera caído congelado de nuevo, esta vez ante su sonrisa, si el chapoteo del agua no hubiera cortado su ensoñación antes de que iniciara. 

-Va a ser tu turno – le empujó suavemente Makoto para que se pusiera en la línea de salida, listo para salir en cuanto Rei tocara. Esta vez sería el turno de Makoto de congelarse ante la belleza de los movimientos de Haruka.


	5. Construir

Sus padres se han ido, nunca fueron especialmente cercanos, o al menos insiste en ello para no llorar, su abuela no tiene mucho que ha muerto y ahora está solo en esa gran casa.

Insiste e insiste, a sus amigos, a la familia Tachibana e incluso a sí mismo que todo está bien, que puede alimentarse a sí mismo y que no le da miedo quedarse solo en las noches, a pesar de que ahora ni siquiera tiene a Makkou para acompañarle, pero no importa, porque él es un chico grande y es lo suficientemente responsable para quedarse solo, ya lo hizo antes, después de todo.

Sabe que sus amigos no le creen del todo, pero tienen sus propios problemas y aunque Makoto insiste un poco, al final hasta él se rinde y se marcha a casa.

No tiene más de quince y se ha quedado solo en la casa que antes compartía con sus padres y su abuela, el inmueble le parece enorme para una sola persona, pero se acostumbrará, lo sabe, construirá una vida por sí mismo en este lugar, ya sabe cocinar y sus padres le pasarán dinero cada mes, es bueno para administrarse, así que sabe que estará bien, aunque le gustaría que la casa no se sintiera tan solitaria. 

Un par de golpes en la puerta y se estremece ligeramente, no espera a nadie y mil ideas pasan por su cabeza a toda velocidad, a pesar de saber que vive en un vecindario muy seguro donde jamás pasa nada. 

Se asoma y un par de ojos verdes le saludan desde el otro lado de la puerta, los conoce bien, así que abre, Makoto lleva una bolsa de dormir y le extiende una bandeja con comida que seguramente es cortesía de su madre.

Sonríe un poco y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Quizá y solo quizá no tendría que construir esa vida solo.


	6. Fornido

Hace una mueca frente al espejo y se saca la chamarra que está probándose, chica, como las dos anteriores, no sabe que ha pasado pero este año nada de su ropa de invierno le queda. 

Haruka le pasa otra chamarra, consiguió que Makoto le permitiera escoger la ropa para probarse, y en un pequeño truco ha tomado todas una talla menos de lo que correspondía.

Makoto se la prueba y hace un gesto de desagrado al estirar los brazos, le queda demasiado justa igual que las anteriores. Haruka se burla un poco diciéndole que ha engordado mucho ese año a pesar de que sabe que eso es más falso que el agua.

Makoto no engordó, pero entrar de nuevo al equipo de natación le ha permitido tonificar sus músculos, y con esa espalda ancha que tiene, se ha puesto grande y fornido, musculoso, el sueño de esas revistas que tanto le gustan a Gou. 

Le pasa una prenda más, deleitándose terriblemente ante la forma en que la tela se estira sobre los brazos de Makoto, por supuesto que él no tiene que saber que le está pasando la talla incorrecta por el simple placer de ver como se marca su cuerpo. 

Le dará una de su talla claro, la que escogió especialmente para que compre para ese invierno, pero en ese momento, disfruta mucho del fornido cuerpo de su novio.


	7. Encantado

Hizo una mueca de desencanto cuando sacó la caña y esta estaba vacía, continuaba sin pescar nada, o al menos no lo que quería. 

Su padre le había dicho que para capturar una sirena tendría que usar uno de sus cabellos y tener mucha suerte, porque las sirenas vivían en lo más profundo del mar y casi nunca subían a la superficie donde niños pequeños podrían capturarlas. 

Él no estaba muy convencido del asunto del   
cabello, pero igualmente lo intentó, sin resultado claro, intentó también con una lombriz de las que su padre había comprado y con un señuelo, con este había conseguido un pequeño pez que liberaron, pero nada de sirenas.

Soltó un ruidito frustrado y volvió a lanzar la caña al agua, su padre estaba un poco más allá, vigilándolo mientras ayudaba a su madre a alimentar a sus hermanos bebés. 

Entrecerró los ojitos verdes hacía el mar, le había parecido ver una sombra, recogió su caña y   
volvió a lanzarla, bastante frustrado ya por el esfuerzo infructuoso.

No vio la ola que lo derribó, revolcándolo en el agua y haciendo que le ardiera la garganta y los ojos por la sal. 

Una silueta estaba frente a él, otro niño, de cabello negro y ojos azules, había algo extraño en él, era casi mágico, parpadeó y le pareció ver que tenía escamas y cola de pez ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Era una sirena?

Sintió que los ojos le ardían y los cerró tosiendo, unos brazos fuertes le sujetaron y la voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos, llamándolo. Le costó un poco abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo estaba en brazos de su padre y los ojos preocupados de su madre se encontraron con los suyos.

Les dio una pequeña sonrisa encantada y murmuró que la había encontrado, a la sirena. No tenía mucha fuerza, pero ellos debían saberlo, que él estaba feliz y encantado de haber conocido a la sirena que le ayudaría a no volver a tener miedo.


	8. Frágil

Haru ve la superficie del agua, calma y transparente, casi pareciera que puede ver hasta el fondo, cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, el agua continua igual, tersa, lisa, sin movimiento. 

Escucha gritos a lo lejos, pero no levanta la mirada del agua, sabe que Makoto le teme, pero no acaba de entender por qué, si tú respetas al océano, el océano te respetara, o al menos eso es lo que siempre ha creído.

Levanta la mirada y ve a las personas que van llegando a su alrededor, buscando botes y cuerdas, rompiendo la frágil calma que había en el agua, parpadea como saliendo de un sueño, ya no puede ver el fondo, aunque posiblemente haya sido su imaginación desde el principio.

Se agacha un poco, el agua forma ondas desde los botes que se han lanzado a ayudar, la voz de alarma llegó tarde, un pequeño bote de pesca se hundió unos pocos metros más allá, desde hace varios minutos que se perdió de vista, las personas gritan, lo buscan, a su lado alguien llora.

Makoto llega corriendo a su lado, sus ojos verdes lucen asustados, pero los de Haru continúan en calma, igual que estaba el océano unos segundos atrás, con la misma frágil calma que la superficie del agua mostraba justo después de tragarse un bote con dos personas a bordo.


	9. Columpio

Movió sus pies adelante y atrás, sus piernas ahora eran lo suficientemente largas para tocar el suelo y aprovechó eso para darse impulso ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que jugó en un parque?

Las estrellas y la luna estaban ocultas por las nubes, cuando era pequeño jamás se habría atrevido a estar ahí a esas horas de la noche, claro que a esa edad no tenía lo problemas que tenía ahora. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que el bamboleo del columpio llevara viento a su rostro, era parecido a nadar a toda velocidad, pero le faltaba el abrazo del agua.

Se detuvo, no entendía como había pasado todo eso, había esperado mucho tiempo para tener esa oportunidad y acababa de perderla. Se detuvo de golpe, clavando los talones en el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y provocando que le ardieran. 

Todos se habían equivocado, él no era especial, su abuela lo había dicho y él debió escucharla y no dejarse llevar, acababa de quedar en ridículo ese día.

El columpio se sacudió una última vez antes de detenerse por completo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, acababa de perder la oportunidad de ir ese año a las olimpiadas, no había querido ni siquiera hablar con Rin para averiguar cómo le había ido a él.

Antes no había sido llamativa la idea, pero había entrenado tan duro, había intentado tanto, se había abstenido de muchas cosas con tal de lograrlo, y había fallado. No lloró más, no era su estilo, pero no significaba que no doliera.

Algunos pasos se escucharon, alguien se acercaba sin lugar a dudas, volteó hacia allá, el vecindario era tranquilo, pero igual se puso en alerta. 

Una figura alta y un cabello castaño apareció bajó una farola. Una pequeña sonrisa triste y unos brazos rodeándolo, confortándolo, aliviando sus penas sin necesidad de palabras. Su calor, su olor, la forma familiar de sus brazos recordándole que no estaba solo, no solo Makoto estaba con él, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, todos lo apoyaban.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, Makoto lo apretó un poco más antes de soltarlo y murmurar un simple “Vamos a casa”. Sabía que no estaba decepcionado de él, y eso le daba mucho alivio, no dejaría de nadar, no dejaría de prepararse, tendría otra oportunidad aunque para ella hubiera que esperar cuatro años, pero que se prepararan, porque Nanase Haruka no se daba por vencido jamás.


	10. Modelo

Haruka es modelo para muchas personas, Makoto lo sabe, y aun así siempre se admira cuando algún joven los detiene para pedirle un autógrafo o una fotografía.

En esas ocasiones sonríe un poco y se ofrece a tomarla, no puede evitarse, Haru se ha hecho de fama después de los nacionales, y su antiguo club de natación de la preparatoria prospera por sí mismo, aunque ya no reconoce los rostros que están ahí. 

Continúan en contacto con sus amigos, ellos también tomaron por modelo a Haruka muchos años, incluso lo idealizaron en algún momento, está seguro, pero ya han pasado esa etapa y entienden a Haruka como es, con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Toma la foto y le regresa el aparato al muchacho que parece brillar de haber conocido a su ídolo, seguramente nadie le creería si no tuviera la fotografía. Le recomiendan tener cuidado en su camino a casa y lo despiden con la mano mientras se aleja.

Le comenta a Haruka sus ideas, lo mucho que lo admiran las personas y como es un modelo a seguir para muchos atletas. Haruka le da una mirada confusa, como si no entendiera a lo que se refiere, y él no fuera nadie digno de admirarse, nunca se ha considerado así.

Además, añade en voz baja, Makoto, con su entereza y sus pocas ganas de rendirse, es a quien él siempre ha admirado, y quien es su modelo a seguir.


	11. Nieve

Sonrió un poco frente a la ventana, antes no le gustaba el invierno, no poder salir a nadar era algo que le disgustaba sobremanera y le ponía de mal humor. Ahora le daba la oportunidad perfecta para encender la pequeña chimenea y preparar toda clase de platos calientes y bebidas humeantes que llenaran su hogar de calidez y deliciosos aromas.

Vio los pequeños copos comenzar a caer y se separó de la ventana para revisar la estufa, apagó el caldo y bajó la llama del té, esperando que su pareja llegara pronto, comenzarían con la decoración navideña ese día, y él había salido a comprar algunos adornos más.

Movió la cuchara y volteó de nuevo a la ventana, los copos caían más abundantemente, seguramente al día siguiente las calles estarían llenas de nieve y ellos podrían pasear sobre un manto blanco.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza se sacudió para sacarse los pequeños copos que se habían enredado entre sus cabellos, aunque no todo el blanco se fue. Dejó la estufa y se acercó a él, poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros para darle un corto beso y murmurar un “bienvenido” contra sus labios.

-Lamento la tardanza – esperó a que se separaran para levantar las bolsas que llevaba, un par de obsequios cuidadosamente envueltos estaban entre los adornos – No pude resistirme –

Y es que a pesar del tiempo Makoto continuaba siendo el mismo hombre bonachón y amable, un poco bobo incluso, y él no lo quería de ninguna otra forma.  
Le sacudió los cabellos con una mano de forma suave, enredando uno de sus dedos entre las hebras castañas con un toque nevado en ellas, sonriendo más cuando estas no se fueron.

Y es que ahora ambos tenían permanente nieve en los cabellos, los años no pasaban en balde después de todo, y con ellos venían canas y arrugas, una dulce satisfacción que le llenaba todos los días al ver a Makoto a su lado después de tanto.

Se separaron luego de otro pequeño beso y se sonrieron, la estampa podía parecer perfecta, pero ellos lo sabían mejor, habían tenido sus altos y sus bajos, momentos de tensión y peleas, pero al final todo lo habían superado.

Los viajes y las largas horas de entrenamiento, idas y venidas, todo para estar en ese momento en su hogar, frente a la chimenea, rodeados por los aromas cálidos de la cocina y viendo la nieve caer por la ventana, la misma nieve que emblanquecía sus cabellos como muestra de los años que habían pasado juntos ya.


	12. Dragón

Lo recorrió con un dedo, las figuras rojas y azules que saltaban sobre la piel clara, enroscándose en su columna. La persona a su lado se estremeció ante el contacto.

Sonrió un poco y continuó moviendo el dedo, su pareja estaba profundamente dormida y le divertía un poco que aún en ese estado se estremeciera por su mano. Subió su dedo y lo bajó, llevándolo al final de la figura, una cola que giraba en su cintura antes de terminar en una punta, volvió a subir, recorriendo el vientre del dragón que adornaba la espalda de Makoto.

Llegó hasta arriba y se inclinó a besar la cabeza escamosa que descansaba en su omóplato, Makoto se retorció un poco, pero continuó sin despertar, y él sonrió, sin duda lo había dejado agotado, aunque él no se sentía tan cansado, relajado sí, pero cansado no, quizá los entrenamientos ahora le daban más resistencia. 

Se rió un poquito de sí mismo y finalmente dejó de atormentar a su bello durmiente antes de acurrucarse con él, puede que tuviera más resistencia, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Pegó su rostro contra la espalda tatuada y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.


	13. Ceniza

El viento levantó el polvo negro y lo llevó volando por los aires hasta alejarlo de ellos. No podían creerlo, no era posible que eso fuera todo, había bastado un poco de tiempo para derrumbar sus sueños.

Unas pocas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, manchando su rostro de negro al mezclarse con algo más de ese polvillo negro, ese polvo que era una prueba tangible de lo que acababa de pasar, una metáfora sumamente real de cómo sus sueños acababan de echarse a volar.

No había sido culpa de nadie, una falla eléctrica y todo se había incendiado, la casa y todo lo que había en ella, los recuerdos de una vida juntos, los premios que habían ganado, las fotografías de sus amigos, todo se había ido, volado con el viento en forma de aquel polvillo negro llamado cenizas.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, sería imposible recuperar todas aquellas cosas, la casa era lo de menos, dolía también claro, pero sus recuerdos, toda la vida que habían compartido, eso dolía, y dolía mucho.

Sintió un apretón en su mano y unas manos en sus hombros, dándole apoyo, confort y cálidez, no estaba solo, apenas se enteraron y todos sus amigos se habían apresurado a ir, a dar apoyo, los bomberos habían controlado la situación del fuego más temprano, pero ahora les tocaba a ellos sanar y confortar sus almas.

Se talló los ojos y vio a los ojos azules, estaban llenos de sentimientos, tristeza, sin duda, pero amor y esperanza, saldrían adelante, lo sabía, ellos dos junto a todos sus amigos, era imposible no hacerlo.


	14. Descuidado

Makoto es descuidado, o desastrozo en opinión de Haruka, a quien le ha costado conseguir que ponga la ropa sucia en el canasto, y las toallas fuera del piso. 

Siempre ha tenido a su madre que se ocupa y preocupa por todos, incluso de Haruka si él lo hubiera permitido un poco más, pero él es demasiado independiente para ello, incluso a los doce años.

Eso lo entiende, pero ahora Makoto no vive más con sus padres y parece no entenderlo, pues pareciera que aún espera que su madre recoja, lave y limpie, que cocine para él y ordene la cocina.

Makoto es sumamente desordenado. No hay otra forma de verlo, el sofá de la salita esta oculto bajo una pila de ropa, dos diría Makoto, una limpia y otra sucia. La cama esta deshecha y no podría precisar cuánto tiene así. 

Bufa y comienza a recoger, no es su obligación, bastante tiene con su propio departamento y los entrenamientos y la escuela.  
Pero Makoto es descuidado, no se ha dado cuenta que en la nevera hay un tomate a punto de cobrar vida. No puede dejarlo así, de modo que se ocupa de lavar y recoger la cocina, tiende la cama y guarda la ropa limpia, luego deja la ropa sucia en un cesto para que Makoto se ocupe de bajar a lavarla, y mejor que sea pronto.

La puerta se abre, y Makoto sonríe ahí, sus ojos sorprendidos de ver a Haruka en su casa, terminando de guardar algo, no ha cocinada nada, pues no queda nada cocinable en la nevera.

Makoto levanta la mano en que tiene una bolsa, sin esperar a Haru ha comprado caballa para la cena.  
Makoto es descuidado y Haruka no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.


	15. Leyenda

Makoto no dice nada, sabe que nadie le creerá, pero él tiene un amigo que es una sirena. 

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando era pequeño y una ola lo arrastró al agua, sus padres insisten que en que la misma ola lo arrastró a la arena, pues ahí lo encontraron, pero él está seguro que fue la sirena. Ellos le dijeron que fue un sueño muy bonito, y agradecieron que su hijo no tuviera aún más miedo al mar luego de aquello, pero no le creyeron realmente.

Con el tiempo, está seguro de haberlo visto más veces, siempre desde la orilla, aún no ha podido preguntarle por cómo debería hacer para no tener miedo al mar, él nunca se acercaba, por más que Makoto lo llamaba, pero estaba seguro que era el mismo, con su cabello negro y sus ojos azules que parecían brillar reflejando el mar.

Pero Makoto pronto había aprendido pronto a no hablar de eso, nadie le creía y se burlaron de él cuando era apenas un niño, ahora había crecido y entendía mejor porque lo hacían, nadie jamás había visto una sirena, no había motivo para que le creyeran.  
Pero él sabía que era verdad, no lo había imaginado, ni aquella primera vez que lo rescató de morir ahogado, ni las siguientes que lo veía a lo lejos en el mar. Pero era mejor así, si no le creían nadie iría a buscarlo, nadie intentaría atrapar a la sirena y él quizá continuaría acercándose a Makoto algunas veces, incluso era probable que algún día se acercara lo suficiente para conversar con él.

Era como tener un amigo secreto y eso era muy emocionante, su propia leyenda, vivo, respirando y tan increíblemente hermoso, como el mismo mar que lo rodeaba.


	16. Salvaje

Todo el que conoce a Makoto dice que es como el agua calma de un lago, con su sonrisa fácil y su carácter amable. 

Los que lo conocen como nadador saben que no es tan simple, su temperamento puede ser afable y tranquilo, pero al nadar lo hace con fuerza e incluso un poco de violencia, como si quisiera partir el agua en dos, en caso de que eso fuera posible. 

Pero nadie sabe lo que hay realmente detrás de esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa perpetua, nadie además de Haruka al menos. Y eso es algo que a Nanase le llena de orgullo, es el único que sabe todos los secretos de Makoto, el único que conoce todas y cada una de sus facetas.

En la cama Makoto es salvaje, no de un modo violento o cruel, para nada, pero sin duda alguna le gusta ser el que manda, el que proporciona la mayor cantidad de placer, y el que lo busca y lo ataca como si de una presa se tratara, no que Haruka se queje.

Claro que al principio, cuando lo ha sacado a relucir, le había descolocado un poco. En sus primeras experiencias juntos Makoto era miel sobre hojuelas, preocupado a cada momento por no lastimarlo o forzar sus límites, pero en cuanto ha confirmado lo flexible que puede ser Haru, y lo mucho que le gusta sentirse cubierto por su cuerpo más grande es cuando ha dejado la miel y se ha convertido en fuego puro.

Claro que solo él es testigo de este cambio, y es algo que no piensa compartir con nadie, de ninguna manera, ni permitirá que nadie vea esa cara de su novio, y es que él mismo puede ser bastante posesivo y salvaje cuando alguien amenaza lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que aprendió a nadar.


	17. Adorno

Ella sonríe un poco, Makoto es el ser más tierno del universo, y uno de los pocos que pueden arrancarle sonrisas así.  
Abre la cajita y ve el broche con un delfín que parece sonreírle, primorosamente rodeado de papel azul dentro de la cajita roja con dorado. 

-…Gracias- claro que le gusta, es hermoso, pero Makoto parece pasar por alto que ella no suele usar boches ni ninguna clase de adorno en su pelo, o en su persona en general. 

\- Sé que la joyería no es precisamente tu estilo, pero me recordó mucho a ti – acerca sus manos para tomar el accesorio y con cuidado acomodarlo entre sus cabellos negros – Ahora solo debo confiar en que no se caiga – se rió un poquito – Pero te luce hermoso –

Ella hace una pequeña mueca, no tan convencida, los adornos son poco prácticos para nadar, en realidad están prohibidos en la alberca y aún si lo usara podría terminar rompiendo su gorra.

Aun así se sonroja un poco por el halago, por vanidoso que suene siempre le ha gustado recibirlos de él. Makoto sonríe y le acaricia una mejilla con ternura.

-Es para que lo lleves en nuestra próxima cita – aclaró – Un regalo anticipado de aniversario – sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades de vérselo puesto, lo ha sabido desde que lo compró, pero igual no ha podido resistirse.

Después de todo, Haruka no necesita adornos para verse hermosa, pero él no puede evitar querer verla usarlos, porque a su ver, es como si su cabello negro y sus ojos imposiblemente azules hicieran brillar todo a su alrededor.


	18. Inadaptado

Lo observa desde su lugar al fondo del salón, no entiende como una persona puede brillar tanto, él en comparación es pequeño y bastante oscuro, o al menos así lo han llamado alguna vez por su actitud taciturna.

Voltea a ver la pizarra y cierra los ojos, la clase es aburrida como siempre, pasa las hojas del cuaderno hasta el final y se pone a garabatear sin prestar mucha atención, un pájaro, un barco, un pez y una sirena.

Alguna vez uno de sus profesores le sugirió tomar lecciones de dibujo, pues decía que tenía un talento natural para ello, pero Haruka se negó, sus padres no lo habrían aprobado y su abuela lo desestimaba, tenía aquella frase desalentadora sobre los genios.

Sonó la campana y observó su obra, la sirena le sonreía, aunque era más bien un tritón, entrecerró los ojos y levantó la mirada sabiendo que esa sonrisa la conocía, al frente del salón Makoto Tachibana sonreía de esa forma brillante que en solo él podía, estaba rodeado de varios de sus compañeros y compañeras, parecía tener alguna clase de atracción magnética para las personas.

Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó al descubrir a quien pertenecía la sonrisa de su tritón y se apresuró a cerrar la libreta, pero no pudo evitar volver a levantar la vista, y desviarla de inmediato al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban con curiosidad.


	19. Cabestrillo

Makoto hizo un puchero – Estoy bien Haru – insistió con voz casi de berrinche– Te lo juro – no entendía la exageración de su pareja que había insistido en mudarse con él hasta que su brazo estuviera mejor.

-Estas lastimado – insistió con su usual voz seria el nadador – No puedes hacer muchas cosas tú solo, no con eso en el brazo de cualquier forma –

Y es que Makoto llevaba ahora un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho, había sido un accidente tonto a decir verdad, y prefería no responder cuando alguien preguntaba, pero lo peor de todo era que ahora tenía que ser cuidado. Usualmente era él quien cuidaba de Haruka, no al revés, o eso quería creer él, porque la realidad es que Haruka era un adulto mucho más funcional, pero no lo admitía a nadie además de a su pareja.

-Haru, te juro que puedo comer por mí mismo – insistió nuevamente, girando la cabeza para evadir los palillos con que el otro intentaba alimentarlo, había insistido en que podía cortar la comida, aunque le había agradecido que cocinara pues eso habría sido incluso más difícil de lo habitual, pero Haruka quería asegurarse que se alimentara bien “órdenes del doctor” había dicho.

-Abre la boca- insistió metiendo el alimento como si Makoto fuera alguna especie de pajarito recién nacido.

Una batalla similar fue la ducha, deprimente considerando que Haru se había limitado a lavarlo a conciencia. Lo vistió y lo metió a la cama, y después para no lastimarle el brazo sacó el futon en lugar de dormir con él en la cama. Makoto masculló por largas horas antes de conseguir conciliar el sueño.

Haruka esperó a saberlo dormido para sonreír, no es que no se preocupara por Makoto, pero esta era en definitiva su venganza por ser tan exagerado cuando era él quien se lastimaba, y ya vería al día siguiente en que intentara ir a dar sus clases de natación y él no se lo permitiera.


	20. Huella

¿Volteó hacia atrás, viendo sus huellas en la arena y sintió las lágrimas amenazar con caer de sus ojos, parpadeo rápidamente para ahuyentarlas. Apenas un año atrás a sus huellas se unían otras, pero hacía mucho tiempo que el agua del mar las había borrado.

Se detuvo y volteó al mar, esperaba que sus esperanzas se cumplieran, que aquel viejo dibujo de la infancia se convirtiera en realidad… era tonto pensarlo, desearlo, lo sabía bien, pero en momentos así era su único consuelo.

Apretó los ojos y continuó caminando, dejando más huellas sobre la arena, huellas que pronto serían borradas por las olas que besaban la playa, como sus labios habían besado los labios de Haru. Esta vez no pudo evitar una solitaria lagrima que rodó por su mejilla y cayó en la arena.

Llevó su mano a sus ojos y los talló un poco, no quería llorar, se lo había prometido, así como le había prometido no dejar de nadar, ni de cumplir sus sueños, pero había días en que era tan difícil. Días en que solo quería caminar de frente al mar y hundirse en él, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, nadando libremente como siempre había hecho.

Le tomó un momento controlarse antes de volver a caminar, luchando por no ver de nuevo hacia atrás, no queriendo ver la evidencia de que se había quedado solo, y por eso mismo no vio que eran dos pares de huellas las que se marcaban contra la arena justo antes de que las olas rompieran en la playa y se llevaran todo.


	21. Tesoro

Miró el caracol en sus manos y sonrió ampliamente, podía parecer pequeño e insignificante, pero para él era el tesoro más grande del mundo. Cerró los dedos a su alrededor y lo acercó a su pecho, luego levantó la vista y le asintió a los ojos azules que le observaban entre el agua.

Conocía al tritón de hace años, era su amigo, su leyenda personal, aun cuando esta era la primera vez que realmente interactuaban, o algo así, pues continuaban sin hablar, pero su amigo le acababa de dar un regalo, el pequeño caracol que ahora sostenía.

Lo pensó un momento ¿qué podría él darle a cambio? No podía ser tan grosero de limitarse a recibir, pero en ese momento no llevaba realmente nada consigo. Se detuvo un momento y sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió un poco, peleando para sacar su llavero, era una cosa sencilla pero había estado con él por bastante tiempo.

Cuando logró sacar el pequeño juguete de delfín de su llavero le hizo una seña a Haruka antes de arrojárselo para que pudiera tomarlo, algo que el tritón hizo sin mayor esfuerzo, observando maravillado el juguete plástico antes de ver a Makoto de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sumergió antes de salir y dar un pequeño salto de regreso al agua para sumergirse y alejarse, Makoto sabía que nunca se quedaba mucho en la superficie, pero ahora tenía un regalo suyo, un tesoro para pensar en él cuando no pudiera verlo.


	22. Tesoro

Miró el caracol en sus manos y sonrió ampliamente, podía parecer pequeño e insignificante, pero para él era el tesoro más grande del mundo. Cerró los dedos a su alrededor y lo acercó a su pecho, luego levantó la vista y le asintió a los ojos azules que le observaban entre el agua.

Conocía al tritón de hace años, era su amigo, su leyenda personal, aun cuando esta era la primera vez que realmente interactuaban, o algo así, pues continuaban sin hablar, pero su amigo le acababa de dar un regalo, el pequeño caracol que ahora sostenía.

Lo pensó un momento ¿qué podría él darle a cambio? No podía ser tan grosero de limitarse a recibir, pero en ese momento no llevaba realmente nada consigo. Se detuvo un momento y sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió un poco, peleando para sacar su llavero, era una cosa sencilla pero había estado con él por bastante tiempo.

Cuando logró sacar el pequeño juguete de delfín de su llavero le hizo una seña a Haruka antes de arrojárselo para que pudiera tomarlo, algo que el tritón hizo sin mayor esfuerzo, observando maravillado el juguete plástico antes de ver a Makoto de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sumergió antes de salir y dar un pequeño salto de regreso al agua para sumergirse y alejarse, Makoto sabía que nunca se quedaba mucho en la superficie, pero ahora tenía un regalo suyo, un tesoro para pensar en él cuando no pudiera verlo.


	23. Antiguo

Haruka lo sabe, que su amor es más antiguo que los años que tienen ambos sobre la tierra. La primera vez que vio a Makoto no pudo quitar su mirada de él, a pesar de ser solo un niño pequeño, sabía que había algo especial ahí, y el castaño debió sentirlo también, pues se le quedó viendo por largo rato antes que sus padres los mandaran a jugar.

Crecieron juntos, aprendieron juntos, algunas veces cuando chicos, les decían que parecían gemelos, no porque físicamente se parecieran, sino porque hacían todo juntos, e incluso terminaban las oraciones del otro. Un poco más mayores, les hacían bulla de que eran novios, pues continuaban yendo juntos a todas partes, rara vez peleaban y parecían entenderse con solo una mirada.

No está seguro si Makoto lo sabe, pero sospecha que sí, el entendimiento que tienen uno del otro le dice que sí. 

Ninguno ha tenido una novia, a pesar de que ahora están en Tokio, viviendo por su cuenta, han tenido que dejar de ir pegados a todas partes pues la vida así lo exige, diferente carrera, diferente universidad, diferente departamento, ha sido difícil al inicio, pero le parece que se han acostumbrado bastante bien, y continúan pasando juntos tanto tiempo como les es posible.

Están predestinados a estar juntos, y lo estarán, aunque se tomen su tiempo, no le molesta quiere saborear cada etapa, y sabe que Makoto piensa igual, quizá ahora que terminen el primer año universitario puedan pasar a otra etapa, piensa que le propondrá a Makoto vivir juntos, está seguro que pueden encontrar algo que les convenga a ambos en ubicación, así como está seguro que Makoto dirá que sí.

Después de todo, están sincronizados, y si de algo está seguro, es que no es algo nuevo, después de todo su amor está destinado a ser porque es tan antiguo como las estrellas del cielo.


	24. Mareado

No entiende que pasa, ha viajado en barco muchas veces antes y nunca le había pasado esto. ¿Será que el mar está enfadado con él?  
Cubrió su boca con una mano y apuró el paso hasta el sanitario, tratando de llegar lo antes posible para vaciar el estómago, no le gustaba nadar vomitar, pero desde que habían abordado ese crucero no podía dejar de sentir mareos y nauseas.

Salió con una mueca de desagrado y se topó con unos preocupados ojos verdes -¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – ya era demasiado estar vomitando y no podía ser normal ni sano, él estaba convencido que Haruka estaba enfermo.

-Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho… creo que el mar está enfadado, quizá quiere que vaya a nado y no sobre este armatoste de metal-  
Si fuera otra persona que dijera eso, estaría preocupado de su salud mental, pero con Haruka no era raro oírle decir esa clase de cosas y solo negó con la cabeza, aunque se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si continúas vomitando te haré ir a la enfermería, no es para nada normal que te marees en un barco y lo sabes-  
Haruka hizo un ruido disconforme, aunque Makoto tenía razón y lo sabía, mucha suerte tenía que no lo hubiera arrastrado allá con la primera vez que vomitó. Y bueno, tampoco era que quisiera pasarse el viaje entero encerrado en el baño devolviendo todo lo que comía.


	25. Sabroso

Haruka está muy orgulloso de su comida, le ha costado un poco al principio es cierto, pero ahora no solo consigue comida decente, también sabrosa, Makoto lo dice, y aunque no tiene un paladar exigente, sabe que no le mentiría.

A pesar de apenas estar en preparatoria, más de uno alaba su comida, claro que la mayor parte es caballa, es lo que más le gusta, pero no hay quien le diga que no lo haga, nadie además de su mejor amigo al menos, la señora Tachibana se limita a enviarle otras cosas de cuando en cuando.

Sin embargo hoy no ha hecho caballa, la guardará para su desayuno, hoy tienen curry verde, arroz y pastel de chocolate para la cena. Todos los favoritos de Makoto.

Se afana en acomodar la mesa y tener todo listo, disfruta que Makoto vaya a cenar tanto como de ir él mismo a casa de los Tachibana, o quizá un poco más, pues disfruta de ser alabado por sus platillos, por eso se ha esforzado especialmente en la cena de hoy.  
Cuando llaman a la puerta ya tiene todo listo y en orden, esperando solamente a ser servido, y se apresura a abrir, notando como de inmediato la nariz de Makoto se mueve ante los olores y alaba lo bien que cocina Haruka, emocionado al identificar sus platillos predilectos.

Haruka sonríe ante la alabanza, se dice que la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago, y de forma no muy consiente está llevando a cabo esa idea, después de todo, es una persona llena de recursos, pero para un glotón como Makoto, la mejor estrategia es usando sabrosa comida a manera de carnada.


	26. Obscuro

Makoto hace un ruidito de miedo y se cubre más con la cobija, tapando por completo su cabeza hasta que solo se ve una especie de oruga hecha de mantas. 

A su lado Haruka bosteza y abre los ojos al sentir el movimiento y se sienta, por un momento desconcertado ante el lugar en que están, aunque no tarda en recordar que están de campamento escolar y que duermen en una tienda de campaña bajo las estrellas en el bosque.

Se gira a ver a sus compañeros, con él y Makoto están otros tres chicos, siendo en total cinco niños los que comparten la tienda de campaña, los maestros deben estar a fuera para vigilar supone, y vuelve a acostarse.

Un nuevo gemido y voltea a ver la oruga en que se ha convertido Makoto, es claro que tiene bastante miedo y estira una manita, llamándolo. La oruga se estremece y se aprieta más, pero él insiste, repitiendo su nombre hasta que un trocito de la cobija se abre y un ojito verde lo observa con el temor brillando claramente en él.

Suspira y se acerca más, luchando un poco para hacerlo aflojar la cobija hasta que consigue meterse con él en el futón, suerte que aún son pequeños y pueden acurrucarse así sin que les quede chico el espacio. 

Makoto no tarda en aferrarse a él, es claro a que le teme, nunca le ha gustado la oscuridad, pero no quiere llorar por temor a que sus compañeros se burlen de él, pero con Haruka puede dejar libre ese sentimiento.

Haru le susurra palabras calmantes, hablando de lo bonito que es el río y lo bien que lo han pasado jugando y recogiendo piedras raras, de las estrellas y la fogata que han tenido antes de ir a dormir, rara vez habla tanto, pero si es por confortar a Makoto no le importa.

Finalmente ambos vuelven a quedarse dormidos, arrullados por los sonidos del bosque y el calor de un cuerpo familiar y amigable junto al suyo.


	27. Fantasma

-¡Haru!- el grito de Makoto resonó por todo el departamento, quizá incluso por todo el piso y el aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, frunciendo un poco el ceño por el ruido. – Te juro que lo acabo de ver justo ahí.

Makoto señaló un rincón, estaba pálido y temblaba un poco, afuera la lluvia continuaba arreciando y le impedía ir a casa.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada ahí Makoto – explicó, de nuevo, con paciencia – Son imaginaciones tuyas por la tormenta

Y es que Makoto había sido un cobarde desde muy niño, pero ya iba siendo tiempo de que lo superara, además ese departamento no era tan viejo como para que insistiera en ver fantasmas ahí, en concreto el fantasma de un niño que se burlaba de él y le sacaba la lengua.

-Te digo que ahí esta… bueno ahora no, porque se fue, pero hace un momento estaba ahí- insistió con algo de frustración al saber que no le creían, y es que no era la primera vez que lo veía, siempre que visitaba a Haruka estaba ahí, pero nunca se había atrevido a tanto, como si la tormenta le diera fuerzas o algo.

-No seas un bebé llorón Makoto – lo regañó Haruka ya un poco cansado, - anda mejor ven a ayudarme a terminar con el té y la comida y verás que te encuentras mejor –

Y regresó a la pequeña cocina, inconsciente de la sombra blanca que aparecía del otro lado de la puerta y sonreía con malicia antes de sacarle la lengua al nadador, que al grito de “¡Haru!” se metió a la cocina corriendo.

Sin duda para el pequeño fantasma lo mejor que pudo pasar fue que Nanase se mudara ahí, no solo se ocupaba con presteza de la casa y no le molestaba, sino que su amigo era muy divertido de molestar.


	28. Paseo

La gente cree que es solo un paseo normal y no tiene problema en rentar un bote para salir a altamar, tiene sus papeles en regla después de todo.

Echa a andar el bote y sale del embarcadero, el viento marino revolviendo sus cabellos castaños y la humedad llenando sus pulmones y haciéndole sentir paz. En cuanto se aleja del tráfico de barcazas, yatecillos y botes empieza a otear a su alrededor, buscando.

Sabe que debe estar por aquí, nunca le ha hablado, pero cuando le dice que va a ir a visitarlo siempre está ahí, esperándolo. Nadie le creyó cuando era un niño, pero no le importa, ahora que es mayor lo prefiere así, porque puede tenerlo para él mismo.  
Finalmente ve una cabeza que asoma del agua y le mira con unos ojos imposiblemente azules. Él sonríe en respuesta, y lo saluda con entusiasmo, alargando su mano para mostrarle un caracol, el primer regalo que recibió de su parte, después de su bolsillo saca un pequeño broche en forma de elefante.

La persona en el agua, su amigo el tritón, Haruka, como ha decidido llamarlo, toma el obsequio y lo analiza con cuidado, probablemente es la primera vez que ve algo parecido, después de sumerge de nuevo, y cuando regresa tiene entre sus manos algo que parece un trozo de coral y se lo alarga a Makoto.

Este lo examina con cuidado y sonríe. Nunca hablan, no sabe si el tritón no puede hacerlo o simplemente no quiere, aunque es claro que le escucha y algunas veces él le cuenta cosas de su vida, pero las únicas respuestas que obtiene son esos pequeños obsequios, en casa tiene ya toda una colección y seguramente el otro tendrá ya también bastantes cosas, su mejor conversación es esa, un intercambio de pequeños regalos.

Se queda algunas horas, y finalmente le dice a Haruka que debe irse y este desaparece en el mar antes que Makoto ponga de nuevo en marcha el bote para regresar al embarcadero, sonriendo como siempre hace después de volver de sus habituales paseos por el mar.


	29. Lesionado

Intenta que no se note, no quiere ser regañado por ello, pero su pierna lo está matando, solo unos pocos metros más y podrá salir del gimnasio. No quiere que nadie se dé cuenta que esta lastimado, pues sabe que le irán con la noticia a su entrenador y este va a retirarlo de los entrenamientos, y eso es algo que en definitiva no quiere que suceda, está bien, solo debe descansar un poco.

Aprieta los ojos al llegar a la puerta, considerándose salvado por ahora, no le gusta la idea de irse sudado a casa, pero prefiere tomar su baño allá, donde pueda meterse a la tina y no apoyar la pierna, es solo un tirón en el muslo, se repite cargándose su mochila con un bufidito de dolor.

Camina despacio, aunque ya no le preocupa tanto que lo vean cojear, duda encontrarse con nadie conocido. Su teléfono suena en su bolsillo, seguramente sea Makoto, pero no se preocupa tanto por no responderle, él sabe que muchas veces no lo hace.  
Suspira aliviado cuando por fin llega a su edificio, aunque ahora viene lo más difícil, debe subir hasta su departamento. Se da un descanso momentáneo antes de comenzar con la escalera. 

Cuando por fin piensa que ha salido bien librado de todo eso tiene una última sorpresa esperándolo, Makoto está en su puerta, y al verlo corre a él para quitarle la mochila, sin duda ha notado el dolor en su expresión.

Ambos entran, y es sorprendente que no lo estén regañando por no pedir ayuda, en su lugar llena la tina de agua caliente y lo ayuda a entrar antes de salir. Un momento después vuelve con un vaso con agua y una pastilla y le pide que le llame cuando quiera salir, sabiendo que eso puede tomar un rato, sobretodo si Haruka se siente menos dolorido entre el agua.

Cuando Haruka le llama, casi una hora después, Makoto tiene lista la cena, y le ayuda a salir y llegar a la cama. Luego se ofrece a hacerle un masaje, y le asegura que ha llamado a su entrenador para decirle lo que ha pasado. 

Haruka entiende entonces porque no lo ha regañado, Makoto esta vez ha pasado de la confrontación para pasar directamente al castigo, sabe que su entrenador se encargara de retarlo, y él solamente necesita ocuparse de cuidarlo para ayudar que se recupere lo más pronto posible.


	30. Captura

Han pasado muchos años, piensa viendo al mar, ni siquiera recuerda como inicio todo aquello, que fue lo que lo motivo a buscar una sirena en primer lugar, aunque recuerda la primera vez que lo vio.

Está sentado en un bote en el mar, el tiempo no pasó en vano, ahora es un anciano, pero por el tritón no pasa el tiempo, sigue luciendo como la primera vez que lo vio, con los ojos azules y los cabellos negros, los suyos ahora están plagados de plata.

Nunca pudo hacerlo hablar, aunque sabe que le entendía, no importó cuanto rogó por ello y pidió. Ahora está esperándolo, sabe que no podrá ir muchas veces más, su cuerpo viejo ya no da para ir al mar él solo, y no confía en nadie para que lo acompañe, nunca se casó, ni tuvo hijos, aunque no puede decir que su vida haya sido mala tiene a sus hermanos y muchos sobrinos.

Se inclina hacia adelante, apretando la red con sus manos, no está dispuesto a perder a su tritón, si no puede ir a verlo, va a capturarlo y llevarlo consigo a casa, ya lo planeó, tiene un gran acuario para acomodarlo, y un auto esperando para cuando lleguen a tierra. 

Espera por largos minutos, temiendo que Haruka no acuda a su encuentro, pero finalmente lo ve, más lejos que de costumbre, y soltando la red, estira una mano para enseñarle un pequeño juguete, una chuchería del anime de moda, nunca han dejado esa costumbre de darse pequeños obsequios.

Haruka niega con la cabeza, y no se acerca, desconcertándolo un poco. Pero Makoto no esta dispuesto a perderlo, opta por arriesgarse y a esa distancia, lanza la red, de la que Haruka se escabulle con facilidad, sumergiéndose bajo el mar.

Makoto nunca sabrá lo mucho que lamentó Haruka ese episodio, la perdida de ese amigo humano. Él solamente esta desesperado, grita, negándose a perderlo, quedándose en el mar hasta que la guardia marina lo encuentra y lo lleva a tierra, sin haber podido capturar su sirena.


	31. Maduro

Iwatobi es un lugar en el que pareciera que jamás pasa nada, un pueblito junto al mar, con pocos habitantes. Pero si uno se fija bien, ahí donde las cosas parecen imperceptibles, hay detalles que van cambiando, relaciones que florecen o amistades que terminan.  
Una pareja que se casa, un niño que nace o un anciano que se duerme para no despertar. Parecen detalles, cosas pequeñas e insignificantes para una gran ciudad, pero no para Iwatobi.

Haruka se asoma por su ventana, su casa no ha cambiado mucho, aunque él ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, voltea de regreso a la cama y sonríe un poco al notar la cabellera castaña que no parece querer despertar, es bueno estar de vuelta, piensa mientras deja la ventana y baja a preparar algo de desayuno.

Makoto ha sido paciente, las largas giras, los duros entrenamientos, acompañarlo cuando su propio trabajo lo permitiera, cortos periodos de descanso, a veces en Tokio, a veces en casa.

Pero todo eso ha terminado, ha anunciado su retiro oficial al inicio del año, y ahora que la temporada ha finalizado… bueno, se ha terminado. 

Cuando el desayuno está listo sube a despertar a su pareja, quizá luego puedan ir a pasear a la playa o a la alberca local, que este retirado no significa que ha dejado de amar nadar, solamente que esa etapa tan vertiginosa de su vida se ha cerrado, quiere dedicarse a otras cosas, como su pareja y su familia.

Quiere disfrutar del tiempo juntos ahora que ambos siguen fuertes y sanos, sin preocuparse de la estricta dieta o de tener que estar en otro país al día siguiente.

Su amor lo ha esperado pacientemente, ha crecido con ellos, madurado con ellos, y ahora es tiempo de dedicarse a él plenamente.


End file.
